


Lake Anna

by stockhug



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Swimming, dorks on a dock, i just wanted them to be happy for once, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stockhug/pseuds/stockhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if for once there wasn't anything threatening the welfare of the human race and everyone could just spend Memorial Day out on the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lake Anna

**Author's Note:**

> many apologies for extreme out of character-ness.  
> and shortness.  
> it was a spur of the moment idea  
> pleasedontkillme

Sam looked at the murky blue-brown water under his toes, which curled around the splintered edge of his wooden dock. The sun beat on his back and glinted of the lake, right into his eyes. He turned around to face the other three people sitting lazily in the late May heat.  
“Not jumping in?” asked Natasha. She lay on a cushioned lawn chair, eyes covered by a dark of dark sunglasses.  
“Nah,” Sam replied, “I don’t want to be the only one in the water.”  
They both looked up at the sound of footsteps on wood. Steve was bounding down the steps of the lake-house, Bucky’s darker figure following slowly. They crossed the small grassy area between the house and the lake and jumped onto the dock to join Sam and Natasha. Steve deposited his armload of cold beers into the cooler at Natasha’s feet.  
“Why we don't we all go in?” Bucky suggested, though he seated himself Indian-style on the other lawn chair.  
“Yeah, why not,” said Steve from the covered section of the dock. He walked out onto the sunlight end of the dock and pulled off his white t-shirt, leaving him in only his red, white, and blue trunks.  
Sam faced the water again, touching his foot on the surface to test the temperature, when Steve ran past him.  
“On your left!” the blonde called as he launched himself off the dock. He landed about fifteen feet away from the dock, laughing at Sam's exasperated expression when he came up for air.  
“Show off,” Natasha muttered as she stood up. She placed her sunglasses on the lawn chair and took her long, red hair out of its braid. She stepped to the edge of the dock and Sam stepped back to watch her dive elegantly and silently into the water, sunlight shining off her sleek, black one-piece. She swam just under the surface until she reached Steve.  
Sam shimmied out of his loose gray shirt, bright red swim shorts visible even underwater after he cannon balled as hard as he could from the dock.  
The three swimmers grouped a little ways from the dock as Bucky stepped up to the edge, peering over.  
“Come on, James! This was your idea!” called Steve.  
Natasha said something in Russian, to which Bucky replied with a laugh. He took a few steps back and pulled his hair out of the knot at the back of his head. He launched off the dock and somersaulted over all three of their heads. Sam heard clicking and whirring from Bucky's left arm as the metal plates slid tightly together.  
He surfaced a ways away from the others, treading water, and replied to Natasha's earlier taunt in Russian.  
After a bout between Sam and Steve in an attempt to drown each other, Bucky pulled himself back onto the dock, water streaming from his black shirt and shorts. He promptly sat in the brightest spot on the wood to dry off and watched Steve and Sam panic as Natasha slid under the water, only to re-appear right between the two. Never before had such a feminine squeal come from a man such as Sam.


End file.
